The Dance Recital
by violetdoodlebug
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have a 6 year old daughter Emma. It's her first dance recital, but Deeks is both confused and tired of sitting through the whole show, while Kensi is nervous. Fluffy. Densi. Dancers and non-dancers alike shall enjoy.


A/N: Dance recital weekend for me! This seemed like a no brainer! I work with younger students, and new dance parents and I love it so J The idea of Kensi and Deeks, married with a daughter who was having her first recital appealed to me! If you think Kensi putting her kid into dance over a sport is a little OOC, keep reading, I try to justify my madness- hahah. Enjoy all!

"If I see any more of the older girls twerk…" Deeks snarled.  
"Stop it. They aren't twerking, its part of their routine," Kensi whispered angrily.

"Did you even see that last group? The girl in the center? Ugh!" he groaned.

"Hey! That was Addy! She helps with Emma's class!" Kensi growled, glaring over at her husband.

"I'm just saying," he said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why in the world did you put Emma in a dance class anyway? This is so boring!"

"Dance is good exercise," Kensi said.

"So is soccer, and it requires less make-up and glitter," he replied, swatting at a cloud of glitter that was floating by them.

"Will you just hush and watch? This is really disrespectful to the dancers," she said. He shook his head.

The tap dancers shuffled off the stage, and Deeks let out a long sigh. He couldn't believe that Kensi had honestly kept Emma in a dance class all year, then coated her in glitter and layers of make-up and dropped her off backstage. What happened to Bad-Ass Blye? This was not her.

Suddenly, the soft notes of _Give up the Ghost_ began to play.

"This is Emma's song." Kensi leaned forward, nervously.

Girls in Emma's class began to slowly walk on stage, toes pointed and on beat. They aligned themselves at the back of the stage. Every other girl in to row did a turn forward, so they ended in two rows. Emma was in the back row, but the center. They did a few steps there, slow, but graceful like.

The tempo of the music stayed very slow. But when the song hit the chorus, Emma and the other back row girls took off flying into leaps, landing them softly and then pulling down into the splits.

Deeks stared at the stage in awe. His six year old daughter just did what?

She spun around herself, the sparkles on the gold costume reflecting on the stage lighting. She was smiling, as she got back up and went into a big kick, before moving to do a set of turns.

Both Kensi and Deeks's eyes were glues to the stage. They couldn't take their eyes off of her. Shewas brilliant and radiant up there.

When the song ended, they cheered, and when they called Emma's name, Deeks whistled to her.

"Dance isn't so stupid now, is it?" Kensi smirked.

"Touché. But when I was a dancer…" he started.

"When you were a stripper. You mean when you were a stripper," she corrected.

"Yes, dear," he replied.

At the end of the performance, Kensi went over to talk to some of the other dance moms. Deeks sat in his seat, slightly conflicted. Emma looked really great out there on the stage! She looked like she really enjoyed dance, and who was he to be a bad sport about it? It was kind of neat to watch. Meanwhile, Addy led out the younger girls so that they could find their parents.

"Emma, there are your parents!" she called, walking toward Kensi and Deeks. Emma ran straight to Deeks, and held onto his leg. He leaned down to press a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"Um, Addy, you did a great job in your, um, that one dance," He tried, but completely failed. He did not speak dance.

"My hip-hop? Thanks, but I really prefer tap. Less butt shaking. I hope to work with Emma again next year! She's going to be pretty good, I can already tell. She'd naturally strong. Please don't forget tomorrow's show starts at 2 instead of 6! " She called, leading another child to her parents.

Deeks bent over and picked up Emma, giving her a big hug. "Did I do good Daddy?" she asked.

"You did awesome, princess. You look very pretty." He said.

Kensi walked back over with a tiny rose, and handed it too Emma. "Did you have fun?" she asked, smiling.

"I did, I really like to dance. But Mommy, Daddy, when do I get to take all this glitter off?" she said, rubbing her hand down her arm and then wiping it on Deeks' shirt.

"Haha, cute, definitely your child Kens," he said.

"Hey, you did your share. Emma baby, want to go get some ice cream to celebrate?" Kensi asked. Their daughter nodded in complete approval.

As they walked toward the car, Kensi asked, "So can we invite Sam and Callen tomorrow, or will your alter-ego be too damaged too much by the fact that you are spending another afternoon at a dance recital?" she asked.

"Sam and Callen? What about Nell and Eric? And Hetty?" he asked.

Kensi smiled, and chuckled. He was proud of Emma, afterall. She couldn't wait to see him being the one with a can of hairspray and a pack of bobby pins getting her ready to go on stage. That, will be the day her life is complete. She might die of laughter when that day comes.


End file.
